Woahgineer
"Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah" ~a Woahgineer telling position to another Woahgineer Introduction The Woahgineer was discovered on ctf_mercy on December 12, 2015. They are named after the constant noise they create as they travel the badlands. Appearance/Abilities The Woahgineer bears resemblance to the Engiturtle, with their blue bodies and shells. They are always low to the ground, shell in hand. Whenever it settles for a place, it rids of its shell. The shell may then change into one of three forms. Offensive Shell The shell of a Woahgineer may sometimes turn into a small object resembling a sentry placed by mercenaries. Similar to its man-made counterpart, it will fire at any other creature not matching the same color. Some Woahgineers can control it with a thin focused beam of light. Other Woahgineers control it so it will not attack at all. Medical Shell The Woahgineer's shell may also transform into a rectangular object. This object dispenses health and ammunition to any fellow mercs or tf2-nimal. Unfortunately, many mercs have taken advantage of the abilities of this shell, leading to many medical shells to be destroyed by opposing colors. Teleportation Shell This occurs when a Woahgineer's disposed shell transforms into a flat round disk. It usually glows while spinning rapidly, and any creature that stands on it shall be teleported to another Teleportation Shell. Behavior Woahgineers are very social creatures, traveling in herds with usually 4 or more members. When one member of a herd finds a suitable place to settle down in, the rest usually follow, all of them disposing their shells to form a sort of symbiotic city. The varied abilities of their shells allow them to create an organized civilization to live in, leading scientists to believe this newly discovered creature has an intelligent form of thought. So intelligent in fact, they seem to reserve specific numbers for each member. Known Woahgineers Herd living in cp_Oranges * Woahgineer #1 - leads the current only known Woahgineer herd * Woahgineer #2 - Woahgineer #1's mate * Woahgineer no. A - Red Woahgineer. Given letter due to being contrary to the normal blue coloring. Relations to any other herd members unknown. Only known Woahgineer with facial hair * Woahgineer #3 - son of Woahgineer #1 * Woahgineer #4 - Woahgineer killed during first sighting. Relations to any other herd members unknown * Woahgineer #5 - Youngest Woahgineer in herd First reported sighting The Woahgineers were first seen in ctf_mercy in the middle of a firefight between mercenaries. Many mercenaries stopped at the sight of the single file line of what was thought to be engiturtles, except that they were keeping up a constant chanting, sounding like a very fast paced constant woah. Soon one of the mercenaries couldn't handle it anymore and killed one of the Woahgineers, known as Woahgineer #4. at this moment, mayhem broke out between the mercs once again, and the Woahgineers continued on their path. Later they were reported to have left the vicinity. Second Sighting The same Woahgineers were spotted a day later in cp_orange. After wandering aimlessly around the territory one of the Woahgineers left its shell, which in turn became a medical shell. The same engineer quickly grew a shell back and also placed an offensive shell along with a teleportation shell, and many other of the Woahgineers soon Did the same around the same area. then a stray Red Woahgineer arrived, with strong traces of facial hair. This Woahgineer was thus called no.A due to its unusual coloring and facial features. By the time the Woahgineers had built up a full economy, a few standard engiturtles joined in as well, building up their dispensers in the outskirts of the structure created by the Woahgineers. This was the last known sighting of the Woahgineers. they are thought to have remained in cp_Oranges even after the site was abandoned by all other mercs and tf2 nimals. How to Woahgineer * choose any building on PDA. * crouch. * Crouch-walk forward while holding building. * say woah as fast as possible, repeatedly, on voice chat. * if you don't want to use voice chat, just spam Woah woah woah woah woah woah... On chat box. * join a group of Woahgineers. * BLU for standard, RED for rare variety. Category:Engineer TF2-nimals